


Trick or Treat

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Swan, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trick or Treats<br/>Dark Swan is making Killian choose, trick or treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

Killian hesitantly approaches the darkened house. The last time he was here wasn’t exactly great, but he misses his Swan too much to stay away. He knocks on the door and roughly shoves his hand into his pocket. He would call out for her, but with all the children out trick or treating, it might not be good to summon her. He tries the doorknob. Locked.

A low fog rolls across the ground and winds around his legs.

“Trick or treat?” A low voice purrs.

He knows that voice.

He spins to find Emma in her long black coat, sauntering towards him.

“Emma. Can we talk?”

“Trick… or treat?” She growls.

“Do I have to answer?” Killian sighs, not wanting to deal with Dark One tricks.

“Yes.” With a wave of a gloved hand, the door flies open and she struts over to him, pushing him into her house, and slamming the door behind them. She grabs onto his jacket and attempts to pull him in for a kiss, but he worms away from her.

“I choose neither. I don’t want to play a game now, Swan. We need to talk about what happened last time I was here, and what this means for us,” he says sternly.

“You know magic, dark magic amplifies everything.” She punctuates her statement with a flick of her wrist, sending both of them to her bedroom. She stands across from the bed Killian is now lying, propped up, on. “It makes things so much more intense.” She peels off her gloves and drops them, then motions and the lights dim to a warm glow. “Colors.” She gestures and her hair unravels from the bun and braid. “Thoughts.” She uses her magic to remove most of his clothes, leaving him in just his underclothes. “Feelings,” she half purrs, half growls. “And I’m used to getting my way Mr. Jones, so trick or treat?” She tears open her coat and lets it slide off her arms and onto the floor, revealing black lace lingerie. She glides onto the bed and crawls up his body until she is almost to his face.

Killian freezes, mouth agape. He can see the power and hunger pulsing behind her eyes, her chest rising and falling as she waits for him to answer, the strand of white hair stuck to her perfect lip. He doesn’t answer her, doesn’t want to give in to her little game. Instead he kisses her. He lets her expel all the pent up passion and frustration into it, returning some of his own. His hand glides across the side of her face and into her hair. She tentatively runs her tongue over his lips, prompting him to open for her, which he does. Shifting, she gently places her hand on his bare chest. Normally her hands are warm and feel like home when she’s touching him. Not now. Now they feel cold and unfamiliar. This is when he wraps his arms around her waist and flips them over, so he is on top of her.

“Treat it is.” She smiles dauntingly.

“No, Emma, this is me leaving. We aren’t doing this now.” He gets up off the bed, facing away from her.

“You would’ve done it before. What’s the difference now?” She sits up, angrily.

His back muscles tighten and he runs his hand through his hair, spinning on his heels. “Because this isn’t you! This is not the you I love! You’ve changed, Emma! We’ve had this fight so many times. I have tried not yelling, but it doesn’t seem to work. I’m doing all I can to free you of the darkness, but you must want it gone also.” He storms out, leaving her there.


End file.
